Accelerate
by StrawhatHero27
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has enrolled to U.A. A prestigious school for adept individuals able to use their quirks with proficiency. Jirou is always strumming her own rythemn, never missing a beat. Camie is Izuku's childhood friend along with Kacchan, and she sucks at narrating! Midoriya is going to burn his own trail at a high octane level. Welcome to the competitive quirk game league.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story I have been wanting to write! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy!**

1

Let's go pro!

Present Mic was explaining the rules of the exam into U.A. "Check it out, it's like this, yo! As Heroes, you have to destroy the villains, except this is an entrance exam, so instead of pro-villains we have practice robots." Going on with his swagger.

She glanced at her right to the unsteady teen. She couldn't really pay attention because he kept swaying from side to side, distracting her focus. 'Wait, is he asleep?' She used her earphone quirk to jab the hand supporting his cheek. His face slipped and banged the long table they were all using.

"Ow ow ow!"

Kyouka Jirou did her best not to laugh her ass off, hiding her lips with both hands clasped over her mouth. "Shshshsh." Attempting to keep it muffled.

"Is there something you would like to add, little boii?" Present Mic's glasses lowered down the bridge of his nose.

The student shot to his feet with his best posture."Eh?! N-No, sorry! I think I passed out!" Trying to apologize.

"YOU SAYING I'M BORING?!" Using his quirk and yelling it at the student and those around him.

Jirou instantly regretted what she did, gritting her teeth, her hands clamped over her ears. She glanced to the side at him. He was covering his ears as well.

"Sorry, I won't let it happen again!" He repeated an apology, with a determined focus in his expression.

He was allowed to sit back down as Present Mic finished the rest of the explanation. The blonde teen next to him grumbled. "You were out late again, huh, dumbass?"

He scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, Kacchan." Laughing it off with a whisper. "But my hand must have slipped or something."

"Idiot! That doesn't excuse you from sleeping!"

Jirou ignored them and the fact that she caused this. Damn, it was hard not to chuckle at the klutz though.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was standing in front of the gates to a training block. "I was half awake when I slipped my head," starting to mumble to himself. "That girl next to me had an earphone quirk."

'Shit, he's putting it together!' She cringed. She was standing a few feet behind him. She stared at the back of his head, any minute he could look back and spot her. She began to casually let herself slip by the other students. She heard him utter some more words, he had shifted the subject of finding the culprit to how her quirk probably worked. 'W-Wait a minute?' Wasn't this the part when he started looking for the one at fault. Both her earphones grew a sweatdrop at him. She sighed and gave in out of guilt and pity. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" The slur of words ended. Izuku turned to the one who interrupted him. "Ah, it's you! Oh, I mean, y-yeah?" He hoped she didn't hear him talk about her. 'I was analyzing her quirk...'

She rubbed the back of her hair. "Look, dude, my bad."

"Eh? Y-You heard me since the beginning? I-I didn't really mean it like that. I'm not trying to accuse you or anything." With a nervous laugh.

"You know, you're making apologizing a lot harder than it should be." She shrugged her hand forward, kinda scolding him.

"Sorry!"

"Now you're apologizing... Hey, let's just forget about this whole thing. I'm Kyouka Jirou."

Izuku lowered his anxious body language, sagging his shoulders, and changing to a calmer face. "Yeah, th-that sounds better. Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, Jirou." Sticking his hand out for a handshake. She had a crooked grin about to take it.

A loud creaking noise screeched at their ears. The doors were opening. "It's starting." He glanced up at the opening area. "Ara?" Everyone was already running forward. "I should go too!" Bending down to a runner's start.

"There's the first group of enemies," down the main road. The students all began to disperse as they rushed to get points. Jirou was running with the group that didn't have any mobility quirks as they closed in on the enemy. "I should just keep running ahead of this wave, they'll be destroyed by everyone up front." She glanced around, Izuku didn't seem to be around her. "Maybe he's got a speed quirk or something that helped him get-," Her jaw almost dropped. "Why is he still back at the starting line?"

"The hero doesn't show up till the last moment." The gravel gritted along with his red boots before they rose above the ground. He thrusted his arms back and ignited his quirks!

"The first one's mine!" Kacchan smirked sparking his palm.

Soaring above. Jirou felt a shadow fly overhead. "Huh?" Staring up. Her eyes widened, she glanced back but Izuku wasn't there anymore. "No way, dude." Awed.

Izuku was gliding down with his feet forward as if he just did an acrobatic hurdle over the students.

Kacchan easily exploded the first robot. "That's one." He bragged to himself. He felt that signature gust of wind above his head.

"I got one too!" Slamming down at a forward angle with both his legs, cleaving straight through a robot with a stomp, slide-landing in front of Kacchan.

"Damn it Deku! You trying to compete with me?" With a threatening aura that caused other kids to flock away from him.

Izuku chuckled light-heartedly. "Is that bad?"

"Tch, fuck!" Bakugo blasted his way head with Izuku keeping pace.

Jirou huffed taking a few breaths. She didn't have time to think about the display of strength they both showed right now. She was running past the robot Izuku just destroyed. It was cut down the middle with burning red slices on both inner sides of the core.

She took a route she noticed nobody else did and smirked seeing a squad for herself to eliminate. "This should be plenty of points." Piercing through two easily with her earphone jacks.

* * *

"Two minutes left!" Announced through the area.

Jirou glanced up at the sound. She was breathing heavily with a pile of robots around her. "That should have been enough, right?" Rubbing sweat off her chin. "Maybe I can scrap up some more if I hurry."

She ran down the main road until she noticed all the students beginning to ran in her direction. "Huh?" She skidded to a stop, feeling a loud vibration and seeing a shadow looming over the buildings. "No way, it's huge!"

"It's bullshit, that thing should be worth a thousand points," Kacchan yelled.

She glanced at him and then at Izuku. They were both jogging, not sprinting. It seemed like they weren't as terrified as the other students... "Wait, are they goating it here? Oi, don't bring that thing here during crunch time!"

"Hey, Jirou!" Izuku smiled at his new acquaintance. "Did you get enough points?"

"This isn't really the time for that." She let out with dopey eyes. 'Is he dense or something? But he sounded so smart earlier.'

"Shut up Deku! Stop being so fucking nice with the competition." Kacchan berated.

"Are you guys friends, or what?"

"Yeah!" "Like hell!" An answer from each.

Jirou tilted her head with an exasperated sigh. "What does that mean?"

"Help!"

All three turned their heads to the desperate voice.

A girl was stuck under the rubble.

"Fuck this is bad!" Jirou took a step forward but flinched at the vibrating stomps of the massive mech approaching.

"But her quirk is gravity, right?! Just touch the damn things!" Bakugo barked. He had seen most of their quirks as he explored the area... begrudgingly with Deku.

"What do we do guys?" Jirou figured forming a quick plan.

"She's scared, she can't react right now Kacchan."

"Of course she is so what do we-!" A powerful upwind of dust interrupted her. She covered her face with a hand, it cleared and she saw him taking off. "Wait, what are you doing? Don't be stupid!" Reaching out with her hand.

Izuku was skating above the street, straight for Uraraka.

Kacchan yelled, "fuck" in irritation and, "die" out of nature, charging behind Deku.

"I-Idiots!" But was actually chasing along behind, going for any impromptu plan at this point.

The huge mecha was now in sticking distance for Uraraka. She gave the plain looking boy coming back for her a hopeless look. 'Even if he does make it, there's no way for us to get away in time.' She could already hear the joints in the robot move, preparing for the knock out punch. "Hey just get out of here!"

Slide.

Blink.

What? Uraraka stared at the burnout marks on the peak of the ruble she was buried under. "D-Did he just use me as a ramp?!"

The robot rained down its huge hand. Izuku was flying up at it reaching peak velocity. He stretched his leg back, adding torque. His emerald eyes glared before the moment of collision. He added a final twist of the waist, smashing his boot into the giant's palm. A tremendous clang reverberated throughout with green sparks during the stalemate.

"That moron!" Even Bakugo knew he couldn't destroy that thing so easily, 'and there's no time left.' "Get ready to help her run, aux cord!"

"Who you calling an aux cord..." Gritting her teeth. 'But Izuku is holding it back...'

Bakugo exploded the pile above Uraraka and Jirou help her to her feet. She thanked them as they made their escape. "Hey, Izuku we got her!" Jirou yelled back.

He nodded after the faint voice reached him. He spun on his boot and grinded up its finger, using it as a plank to jump off.

The huge fist crashed down on the ground with a mountain of debris.

Izuku transitioned an elevated leg-tuck spin to a wall ride down a building he made it to. He kicked off at the edge and landed next to them, jogging at their pace now. "How much time is left?"

"Eh?" Jirou's eyes widened understanding him. "I don't know, two minutes must have passed right?"

"TIMES UP!"

"Talk about a flag." Jirou let out a sigh of relief, none the less. The giant robo had stopped with its fist embedded in the ground. She hunched down, catching her breath. She turned to Izuku. "I can't believe you actually stopped that thing."

Kacchan argued that it was only for a few seconds, but Izuku scratched his cheek with a small tint, before showing her a full-blown smile. "Thanks!"

An acoustic pluck to her heartstrings. "Y-You're welcome." Starting their story at U.A.

* * *

A few weeks followed and eventually the letter from U.A. came.

 **Hahaha! I am here on the projection! Young student, I must applaud you. Not only did you reach enough points from terminating the enemies, you and two others made a valiant effort to save a someone in need. Although it is a shame no points can be given for that, you, young Midoriya, who was able to stop such a monstrous foe at a vital moment was exhilarating and earned you entertainment points! So, of course, you have been accepted to U.A.**

 **Welcome to the world of competitive quirk games!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Don't fall on your first day

"What's up fam! I think I'm supposed to explain memes to you! What? Not memes? That's wack. Oh really? That's lowkey better. They're saying I'm here to talk about competitive quirk games! That's pretty lit too! So check it out, one day this newborn baby was so woke, it was literally lit fam! that's when everyone started to get these cool powers and that's why they are called quirks, you know, cause they quirky.

So everyone was like check out my quirk dude it's dope, but they was like nah, mine. So like, I guess people kept trying to show off who's was better with games, like you know, a quick race or something, catch, soccer, you know chill regular games, but it was wild with everyone using their quirks. Naturally, people started to do it competitively, like the Olympics or something even creating unique games. It's such a ride or die culture right now, people are going to schools to actually LEARN now, crazy right.

Talking about school, once you enrolled into a licensed school, you are officially drafted into the minor leagues! So games can be held on certain dates, like the sport's festival or just step up to a mofo you beefing with and start shit there. It got mad personal sometimes too, dudes would be cheating. It got so bad that they were called villains if caught. Back in the day, it was used as a huge insult, but now it's more of a style of playing the game, just like the ones they call heroes, all noble and shit. It's also used as a good way to split up teams, you know like blue vs red, by the way, it's not red vs blue, shit sounds dumb that way. Caboose ftw!

There's not just the hero faction and villain faction either. Corporations also sponsor teams and so does the government. Some other individuals and groups find their way in too.

Remember how I brought up the Olympics? So yeah that's still a huge event! It's the grandest stage of them all! That's where everyone wants to go! Go accelerate!"

Izuku had deadpan eyes with the phone to his ear. "Camie... Why are you explaining this to me? I know how this world works."

Camie laughed on the other line. "For the readers, duh, and to cheer you on fam!"

"What? How did you break the fourth wall so brave yet nonchalant?"

"It's kool, I just gave them a full introduction!"

"By calling me? You talked my ear off, I had no idea what you were going on about either, I was legit worried for you."

"My bad, you're the main character you know. Dude... you're like the medium between readers and the story, that's mad lit. Stay woke."

"Just stop, please, I'm begging you!"

"Nah, can't. I'm not just a love interest and childhood friend, I'm kind of like the narrator too."

Izuku groaned. 'Why her of all people.' "So we still going to the mall after school?"

"You know it fam!"

"I'll pay you to stop talking like that. Meme culture is great and all, but the language is-"

"Yeet."

"Bye Camie!" Click. He was usually a soft cinnamon bun but she always was able to annoy him and they both knew it. 'Why is she my best friend?' His cheeks tinted lightly. 'Wait, did she say love interest!' A thudump heartbeat. "Whatever, she's always saying things." He mumbled ignoring the comment she made. He straightened his back and took proud steps. "I'm actually going to U.A."

Kyouka Jirou was walking down the street. She noticed Midoriya up ahead. "Yo, Izuku!"

"Hm?" He looked back, growing a smile. "Hey, Jirou." He waited for her to catch up and they started walking to school together. "You excited for our first day?"

"Yeah, kinda nervous though." Jirou shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah me too." He yawned.

Jirou glanced at him. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Something like that." Shrugging it off, despite the bags under his eyes, he was smiling about it.

She crossed her arms. "So what's your quirk anyway?" Raising an eyebrow. It was obviously a speed type. "I mean you did analyze mine at the entrance exam."

"I thought we were going to forget about that." Hushed off to the side. He felt like it was no big deal though. "I inherited a quirk from both my parents, although they are variants. My mom can attract small objects, while I do kinda the opposite. I can push anything close to me away, but if the object is too big, I get pushed back instead. My dad can breathe fire, so he can release it from his internals, I lite mine's externally, usually from my palms or the soles of my feet, and while my dad's flame is kinda like a flamethrower or dragon, mine is kinda condensed and limited so it can't be used for long range, oh and it's green, so that's neat."

"Wait, that doesn't explain how you were able to move so fast?" Those aren't even close to speed quirks.

"Oh that, I kind of combine the two. I repel the force beneath me, like if I'm floating but basically there's no friction, and it kind of gives me a slide effect, see." Trying to take a step but instead started fumbling around like if he was on ice. He pointed up and down with each index finger, showing the opposing forces and how they push off each other creating the frictionless surface for Izuku. "And after, I use my flames as thrusters, letting me essentially skate." Starting to move like a figure skater around Jirou. He slowed to a stop and started walking normally again, alongside her. "I was actually pretty clumsy as a kid because of my quirk, I would break plates, pushing them away by accident, and I would slip on occasion because I would disrupt the friction beneath me. One time I went to the public pool but I was terrified when I was the only one not able to fully submerge in the water, I was like hovering over it. Even as a kid self-preservation is active." And he kept going on.

"You sure do ramble on, huh?" Remembering that he also did that at the exam talking about her quirk. "That's pretty cool that you use your quirk in such an unorthodox way."

Izuku nodded with a smirk as they reached the school. "The feeling of the wind hitting me as I accelerate faster and faster is like nothing else. I'm definitely going to be a pro-athlete!"

Jirou agreed. "Yeah, let's go to class, Izuku." Ready for their next step in the league.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Jirou cried. Everyone else had the same confused and panicked look on their face. The teacher, Eraserhead had already started his torturing, I mean, tutoring his students. Her and everyone else was standing on their desk. "Why are we playing the floor is lava?!"

Aizawa started class in his sleeping bag, telling them to stand on their desks. He immediately told them that this was a test.

"Be careful, as time passes the floor of this classroom will begin to disappear, meaning you can fall through to the next floor." On cue, the floor beneath Kacchan's desk slid right out from under him. The desk began to plummet.

"Like hell, I'll lose first!" He lept with a flip and landed on Deku's desk.

"Kacchan, we get to share a desk!" Always having that friendly smile that pissed him off.

"Like hell, I'm sharing!" Trying to shove Deku off before using brute force.

"Oi, oi, Kacchan didn't you mom teach you how to share-" A small explosion. Izuku flipped over Kacchan, twisting in Mid-air. He landed the tiptoes of his boots at the edge of the desk, shaking it, causing the both to almost lose their balance. "I know there's barely any room, but we can make the most of it."

"Shut up!" Thrusting his arm at Deku.

Izuku let himself fall back, and kicked his feet up in the air, landing a handstand on his chair. He widened his legs apart and spun like a windmill, tripping Kacchan, he landed hard on his back on the desk, causing it to rumble threateningly. "Eh?!" His chair was also leaning back from his whiplash momentum.

"Izuku! Bakugo!" Jirou shot out her earphone jacks, wrapping one around a leg of the chair to stabilize it and save Izuku, she did the same for the almost tipped over desk. She retracted her earphones after they were safe.

Izuku sighed in relief, dropping his handstand, landing his feet on the desk behind him. He squatted down to Mineta. "Think we can share this desk, for now, Kacchan stole mine." Mineta only nodded with slight fear and awe in his eyes.

"Look, guys, the floor is lava is just a survival game, we don't need to go after each other. Sensei said we only need to last for ten minutes, we can do it." Jirou tried to rally.

"Hey aux cord, our space is being limited! It's also like musical chairs, people are going to get bumped off regardless if your nice or not." Kacchan explained.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Aizawa was in his sleeping bag, sipping on his juice box and... also on his teacher's desk? "By the way, I'm also playing. If you can eliminate me, you all pass. Oh and I forgot to mention, any who fail will be given extra classes after school until you restore my faith in you."

"All we have to do is defeat the boss!" Kacchan was ready to go after his own teacher. "Oi, Sensei, you're basically giving us permission to attack you right? Right!" With hungry shark eyes.

"Wait Kacchan, Eraserhead can erase quirks and is notorious for causing automatic win conditions when a match starts. He obviously wants you to go at him head-on."

"Then what the fuck do we do, Deku?"

"I'm thinking, give me a minute."

The whole class sweatdropped. 'But they were just fighting a minute ago, now they are all buddy buddy.'

"Either we wait it out and take our chances by hopefully not getting cut off or by joining together against Sensei." Tsuyu debated the options. Then her desk fell through. "Ribbit." Hopping on Tokoyami's desk, perched at the edge, next to him.

Izuku was holding his chin. "Wait! I got an idea! We don't have to fight Sensei or each other!"

* * *

Ten minutes had passed. "I'm impressed." Aizawa never had a class come up with a peaceful resolution before. "You guys pushed all the desk together to optimize space by creating one large platform, reorganizing accordingly with the lack of room. Although I do commend your non- violent approach, please note that during real games, this could only work as a defensive strategy. Your opponent won't be time, it will be real people trying to eliminate you. Your ability to cooperate was also good, albeit rough, in the beginning, eyeing Bakugo and Izuku. "Once you were rallied, you guys got through it." Nodding to Jirou. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you all will do at the sport's festival in a few weeks, but for some of you, that might not be your first official match, now that you are U.A. students people in the minor league can and, most likely, will challenge you to events, particularly villains. This can happen outside of school so please prepare yourself. You all should have received a notification via email that you are registered in the minor league, if you follow the link attached to the email as I'm sure some of you did, you will be directed to the league website, before as spectators you were able to follow up on events or watch them, but now with your new credentials, you will be able to have more access to the site, for example challenging villains, registering for upcoming events or interact with fellow hero faction members, there's more but I'll explain it when you all have gained more experience as athletes. Now please follow me to our real class."

'Did he kind of just say we played the game wrong, but complemented us at the same time at the beginning? And what is this classroom, a gag room they use for playing this game!' Izuku cringed. 'And I have been visiting the website every day since I received the notification, I have thoroughly explored it!'

They were walking down the hall as a class. Jirou tugged at his uniform sleeve. "That was a pretty good idea Izuku, saved all of our asses."

Izuku ruffled his hair. "Actually I got it from you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, when you fixed the chair and stopped the desk from falling over. I realized we could move the desks with quirks like yours. You, Tsuyu, Sero, Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Yaoyorozu did most of the work."

Jirou didn't know why she suddenly asked, maybe it was the way he was being humble yet complementing her and the others, or how he used his brain instead of just his quirk to solve the problem, either way, she just said it. "Hey, are you busy after school? Wanna hang out or something?"

"I'm going to the mall to meet a friend, wanna come? I think you'll get along."

"Sure, sounds fun!" She grinned with closed eyes. 'I don't know why I just click with him.'

Izuku internally sighed. 'If Jirou comes, I can avoid any teasing from Camie about that love interest joke.' Smiling back at Jirou, they both shared a resounding chuckle at their plans for later.

* * *

Too bad the homie doesn't know that rocker chick is also a love interest. Hanging out with those two at the mall is gone be wild. Yo, check me out, your gurl Camie, next chapter! Peace out fam!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Love rivals and competitive rivals

* * *

 _Not all men are created equal. I learned that harsh truth as a kid. I was born with two quirks that hindered me. I pushed everything away and burned myself... while Kacchan was given one that made him more and more amazing with each passing day._

 _Battered and beaten to a pulp, I could only lay on my back, grounded. The sun and clouds were my company. I was alone, staring up. I raised my hand to reach out to it. The endless sky. "I wonder what it's like..?" To be free. Words I was too scared to embrace._

* * *

Izuku and Jirou walked inside the mall. "So where are we meeting your friend." Jirou glanced at a window of a music outlet they were passing by.

"Actually... I forgot to ask?" He cringed. "I don't even know if she's here yet?" Izuku pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

'So dense... one minute he is a smart individual but the other he lowers my expectations.' Jirou's earphones shrugged, flabbergasted. "Hehe, um, hey, let's check the food court. It's a regular place for meetups."

Izuku nodded as he mumbled, staring at his phone. "Where are you?" Texting it.

"Isn't it easier to call?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll get a straight answer like that. This is more efficient. Trust me."

"What kind of friend do you have?"

Izuku's eye twitched. "The worst..."

"Why are you friends then?"

"You know that saying, you can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends? It's a complete and utter lie." Then he went into a depressed ramble about how that's why Kacchan was also one of his closest friends.

'But he denied the claim when I asked. you were the one who insisted on it and continue to do so...' She was about to reply until her eyes widened. 'Wait, how did we become friends?! It... It just happened! Is he right? We can't choose our friends!' She shook her thoughts away. 'No, that's impossible.'

Buzz, buzz. Izuku glared at the phone in his hand. He reluctantly swiped to answer her call. "Hey, where are-"

"Izuku! Over here, yo!" She was waving with her other hand. Camie was at the food court with a table saved for them.

He had to pull his phone away from his ear from the outburst of her yelling. "Why did you call?" Hanging up. "And why are you wearing a skin-tight suit out in public? Don't tell me, that's your athlete uniform." Facepalming but also strategically covering his bloody nose. 'C-Cleavage!' He always thought of her as attractive but now she was leaving little to the imagination.

"She's a girl." Jirou had irritated half-lidded eyes. She was slightly caught off guard with another feeling accompanying her, she didn't know what it was. "He didn't mention that his friend was a girl." Dragging her feet behind Izuku's bouncing steps.

"Like, what's up fam? Huh, I don't see Bakugo? And who's this? Your bae?" Flooding them with questions as they all took their seats. She rested her elbow on the table and dropped her chin on her palm, smacking her lips with gum.

"Ah, hey Camie." Izuku ruffled his hair. "Kacchan didn't want to come, you know him, he just said fuck, hell no, and die, b-but he sends his regards."

She popped her bubble and laughed. "Wack. He's as hot as his temper."

Midoriya uneasily laughed. "Haha, yeah sure, well, um, this isn't my girlfriend-"

"So is his mom, straight up milf."

"Yeah, wh-whatever, as I was saying this is Kyouka Jirou." Trying to introduce his newest friend. Jirou was about to reach out her hand to be friendly.

"I'd go gay for his mom."

"For the love of God, Camie!"

"Oh my bad, I meant lowkey go gay for her."

"That's not..." Completely defeated, Izuku lowered his head. "That's not what I meant."

Jirou had no idea what to do now. 'Should I still offer my hand? And why does she talk like that? It's lame, you're not ten.'

"Oh, you meant, introduce myself. My bad, my bad." Laughing it off. "I'm Camie Utsushimi, call me Camie. I'm Izuku's oldest and at one point, only friend, nice to meet you, Jirou right?" Blowing another bubble.

Izuku's head dropped on the table. "Why introduce yourself insulting me? I'm sorry Jirou, she has a habit of being annoyingly personal from the start." Muffled from the table his lips grazed over.

"Um, y-yeah, it's whatever Izuku. Nice to meet you too, Camie."

Camie rose an eyebrow. "Izuku?" Not breaking her unfiltered stare at Jirou. She tilted her head keeping her eyes on Jirou.

"I-Is something wrong?" Kyouka was not trying to show how uncomfortable Camie was making her. Her earphones were twirling in an awkwardly adorable haze.

Camie burst out into a fit of giggles. "Nothing! It's whatever. Say, Izuku?" Emphasizing his name with a smug glance at Jirou.

'She's such a bitch...' Jirou tried to retract that thought. 'She is Izuku's friend. Don't judge her to soon, I mean she can't be that bad.' But her earphones were threatening her like rattlesnakes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Izuku rose his head off the table. "Eh!" He flinched at Jirou's aura. He pushed back the tip of her earphone jack with his index finger. "C-Camie, play nice, you're coming on too strong." He ordered.

Camie covered her lips with her hand. "Oh really? My bad fam, it's not like I was trying to upset her, sorry." Waving off like a spoiled brat.

"Hello students of U.A. it's a pleasure to meet you!" A random stranger slammed his head down on the ground as a bow.

Both Izuku and Kyouka almost jumped out of their seats. "Weirdo!" They yelled in unison.

Camie giggled. "Wimpy as ever Izuku! I was getting to it but you came in too soon Yoarashi!"

"I humbly apologize, Utsushimi but I was just too eager to meet students of U.A. I am Inasa Yoarashi, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Check it out Izuku, this guy wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to introduce you to him. He kept bugging me about meeting someone from U.A. My bad, if I never let it slip, you wouldn't be thrown under the bus... but it's an excuse to see you again, you know?"

Izuku and Jirou relaxed a bit. "S-So that's why you wanted to meet up..." His cheeks lit up slightly. "I-I was thinking something else..."

"Hm?" And a blink from Camie.

"It's nothing!" He quickly covered up. "I-It's nice to meet you too, Yoarashi! I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Yo, I'm Kyouka Jirou." She kept it short. 'Why did I even bother coming?' Until she felt Camie's amused stare on her again. "What?"

"Nothing." Singing it with a smirk. "So like today was everyone's first day, right? Man guess what? We played that childish game, the floor is lava!"

"Really? We did too."

"Wow, it's like the teachers have a set plan for us."

Jirou's eyebrow twitched. "It's called a curriculum."

"Hey, you're lowkey smart even if you don't look it." Camie complemented with an insult.

"I'll stab you." Jirou seethed. Her quirk growing dangerously close to Camie.

"H-Hold up Jirou. Camie, don't you think you owe her an apology?"

"She threatened to stab me?" She protested but Izuku kept staring at her. She sighed and gave in. "Okay my bad, I was acting salty."

Jirou begrudgingly apologized about the whole stabbing thing but the tension was still there. "I was hoping you guys could be friends." Izuku gave a nervous laugh.

Inasa was politely standing the whole time.

Camie flicked her hair to the side and continued what she was saying before the conflict. "Like where was I? Oh yeah, so during the game, Yoarashi here eliminated everyone at once. It was wild, like a tornado in a classroom."

"Amazing! You must be pretty strong!" Izuku complemented.

"Hahaha! You must be as well! Utsushimi is always talking about you!"

Izuku's eyes grew and he choked on his spit. "Wh-What! She, Camie, does?!" Until his eyes narrowed. "Wait, what exactly? It's all a lie don't believe her!"

Jirou pretended to ignore the pink shade shared on both Camie's and Izuku's cheeks.

"Hahaha, she has shared some amusing tales but I'm more interested in the other ones, about your glamorous feats! That's why I wanted to meet you specifically, Midoriya! I want to challenge you!"

"Huh? W-Wait what!" Jirou shot her eyes to Izuku, Yoarashi, and finally at Camie. She gave Jirou a sly smirk.

"Sure."

"I-Izuku!" Jirou was about to protest until she saw the calm expression but excited gleam in his eye. She glanced at Yoarashi. 'This guy eliminated everyone.' Then back at Izuku. 'While he helped everyone...' growing curious as to what kind of outcome would unfold.

* * *

"You know, I never heard anyone else call Izuku by his first name... Idk how to feel about that fam. Although I'm kind of tingling in anticipation, I haven't seen bae in action for a while!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

We wish Starlight

* * *

 _When I was in middle school, I was always anxious about getting into U.A. I couldn't sleep at night. It was strange, I would go outside to try and see the stars. The light pollution hindered me a little but I knew they were there, always there. It was during one cool summer night, the breeze hit me and I instinctively followed the direction of it. A bright light caught my eye. A lot closer than the stars, there was a green comet, I believe. It was soaring through the night sky across the city skyline and I couldn't look away. "A... Amazing."_

 _Ever since that night, I found a new reason to stay up. It calmed my nerves and I would always fall asleep right after. I loved to see it soar across the city._

 _My personal star._

* * *

"Man, if Aizawa-sensei finds out about this, you're a goner. He's scary even in that sleeping bag." Jirou ruffled her hair.

"It should be fine. He did say we would be challenged outside of school. Facing it is better than running away, especially from a rival school."

"That sounds smart and all but... it's hard to believe that's your reason for doing this." Jirou pointed with her earphone and dropped her head disappointed. "That huge grin on your face can't lie..."

"Oh, is that so? Haha, I-I'm sure it will be fine."

"No, it won't dude... it's barely been our first day..."

"Say, Yoarashi, what game are we going to play?" Izuku cheerfully asked his new friend. They were taking an elevator to the roof of the mall.

"Catch!" Yoarashi was just as cheerful as Deku. "The referee will explain the rules before we start."

"He either decided to ignore the subject or he's too excited..." Jirou facepalmed. "Just... do your best. I don't care anymore. We're so dead tomorrow."

"Thanks for the support Jirou."

"That's what you acknowledge." She should have known something was off about him the moment he kicked a giant robot knowing it could have smashed him down straight to hell. 'He used Uraraka as a ramp and skated back down the city with a careless thrill!' "He's an adrenaline junkie..." Jirou laughed to herself in dread.

Ding. The elevator opened and they all stepped out excited for the game, except Jirou, she simply dragged her feet along. Izuku lit up even more. "It's the smile hero: Ms. Joke!"

"So referees are strategically placed all over! They can be from any faction really but while being a ref, they have to judge with fairness, if they don't, there are like huge repercussions. Some do it voluntarily, like Ms. Joke and Eraserhead but others treat it like Jury duty, like Endeavor and Mt. Lady!" Camie explained, playing with the zipper in between her cleavage. "Ugh lame. It's stuck fam." Tugging at it.

Izuku was about to ask her who she was talking to until he saw the zipper struggling in place with her body jiggling up and down. It was a sexy sneak attack and he received double damage! "C-Camie!" Covering his burning cheeks and bleeding nose.

"Izuku, help a home gurl out."

"I reluctantly have to decline." Holding out one hand in refusal and still covering his nose with the other.

Jirou's earphone jack twitched. 'That could never happen with me...' Refusing to stare down at her own deflated bust.

"Haha, that's your narrator? I feel bad for you kid." Ms. Joke pitied Izuku with a smile plastered on her face. "This is going to be great, I love when new students decide to go all out on the first day!" Ms. Joke was holding her side. "I know it's a simple game of catch, but oh man, this is huge! So many spectators! The first game of the new season!"

"I knew they worked fast but this is surreal." Jirou, like the rest, were awed by the stadium aura of the mall rooftop. In the center of the dome-shaped roof was an oval gap that revealed the outlets and customers below. The match was already being broadcast on the TV feeds in the stores. The roof itself had a variety of spectators; journalists, casual fans, pros and students of the game. They were sitting on bleachers set up on either side of the oval gap. "So this is the production quality of studio Bones?" Jirou mumbled seeing the stage crew had everything already on point. "Th-They even have a concession stand with merchandise!"

Ms. Joke was standing on glass in the center of the oval gap, she was holding a red rubber ball by her waist. "Izuku Midoriya and Inasa Yoarashi, please step forward. Don't worry this is a reinforced glass, specifically meant to withstand games." Clapping her boot on the glass she was standing on.

Without hesitation, Izuku vaulted over the barricade protecting people from the empty space in the middle of the roof. Inasa followed suit but floated down as Izuku squeaked his red boots along the glass. Jirou and Camie were standing behind the barricade the two hopped over, not walking to either side of the bleachers.

"This is how it's going to go! The field, the glass we are standing on, is divided into two sections, Yoarashi's and Midoriya's, split right down the middle." A white line was on the vertical half of the glass oval they were standing on. Ms. Joke pointed out which side belonged to which. Izuku and Inasa stepped to their individual side. "Good, now this is a regulation ball, so feel free to use your quirks on it." Spinning it on her index finger. "Everyone knows how to play catch right? Pass it back and forth." Playing with it in between her hands for an example. "Except competitively we always try to make them slip up, quick passes, trick shots, heavy throws. While you are in possession of the ball, you are allowed to bounce it on your side as much as you want, but are only allowed ten seconds of possession, passing that time limit will cause a penalty switch of possession, so be careful. If you are on the receiving side, the ball is only permitted to bounce once before you gain control of the ball if you pass that limit, that's an out. Out of bounds is also an out, the barricade wall is the end of the area. Missing a catch is an out. Retaliating a pass without having proper control is a penalty, for example, punching, kicking, or headbutting it! This is just a game of catch folks! Let's get to it! Yoarashi is the challenger! Midoriya call it in the air!" About to flip a coin.

"Yes!" He stared patiently until she flicked it off her thumb. "H-Heads!"

She caught it. "Tails, first possession goes to Yoarashi! The minor league regulation ten-minute game has started!" Tossing the ball to Yoarashi and blowing her whistle.

"It will be an honor to go first! Midoriya are you ready?" Inasa held the ball in his hands, waiting for Deku to reply. Izuku nodded his head, making sure he had good footing. "Here it comes!"

"Eh?" The ball was floating, swirling around Inasa. Izuku gritted his teeth. He could feel the wind pressure changing. A whirlwind erupted from Inasa, hurling the ball straight at Deku. He couldn't time it. Impact dead center in the abdomen. "Gwh!" The wind enforced the ball and pushed forward engulfing Izuku. His feet lifted off the glass, and he flew, crashing into the barricade!

"Fuck, Izuku!" Jirou was about to pull her hair. "I knew this was bad from the start."

"Take a chill pill, bae won't go down with something like that, he's been through a lot of wicked wipeouts."

Jirou's eyes squinted with cringe. 'Bae?'

The debris cleared, true to Camie's words, he was keeping the ball in an embrace. He was safe. Izuku smirked at Inasa with him matching it. Deku repelled off the wall he had crashed into, with an added kick boost of his emerald flames. He was gliding with a curve to his movements. Inasa didn't let up and blasted wind pressure at Izuku. Deku narrowed his eyes searching for it. He lept with his knees tucked up, holding the ball by his waist. Inasa and Jirou both grew wide eyes. Izuku was using the wind as a draft and seemingly drifted over the invisible wind tunnel. He edged out of it with a flip spin, throwing the ball with his torqued up momentum.

Inasa anticipated to catch but, "it's a curve ball!" Inasa dived for it and recirculated his wind to catch it before it hit the ground. He skidded on his shoulder over the glass, barely grabbing the ball. He huffed but stood on his feet.

Izuku was standing close to the half line with an excited glare. Inasa's face was scratched up from the dive roll he just did and Izuku was scraped up from the wall crash he came out from. Each other held a smirk for the other in regards to healthy competition. Inasa began to make the ball float again.

Izuku tapped the toe of his red boot on the glass. "Let's do this." With a teeth gritted smile.

They went at it, back and forth. Neither Izuku nor Inasa gave up the edge. Inasa's controlled wind against Izuku's calculated agility. The red ball kept changing sides sporadically. Inasa always launched power throws with heavy wind pressure. Izuku replied with aerodynamic maneuvering and high-velocity trick shots.

 **One minute left.** Ms. Joke announced.

Inasa recovered a surprise pass. It bounced onto his side before turning sideways on him, Inasa's wind guided the ball back in his arms. Izuku's eyebrows furrowed.

"He's got that look in his eyes." Camie absently uttered.

"Huh?" Jirou grumbled back.

"He's going for a clutch play."

Jirou stared back at the glass arena below them. "A clutch play?"

Inasa wiped the sweat off his chin. "You really are amazing Midoriya! But I can't allow myself to lose my first match because I was the one who challenged you!" Without warning, Inasa was at the halfway line. "Here we go!" He thrusted the hand with the ball, upward. 'A meteor Hail Mary! If the ball drops from the highest height I can muster, then it will be over, no one would be able to catch it! It's my victory!'

A hollow wind breezed through his ears. "Ara? Wind?"

The ball had passed the halfway line, but merely a few yards above Inasa. Izuku was a crescent moon coming from above. A powerful kick, fully twisting his body, mimicking the St. Louis smash, except with the ball in his hands.

He had sliced through the winds themselves. He did a corkscrew and unleashed a blitz throw straight down at Inasa.

'He repelled my wind back?!'

Bang! bounce... bounce...

It hit Inasa's head and then fell on his side of the field. The whistle blew and the game came to an end with Izuku's victory.

* * *

"That was really cool, Izuku."

Jirou, Izuku, and Camie were sitting on the bullet train.

"Yea, those were some sick moves, especially since it was against Inasa, I thought wind would be, like, easy shit post bait for you?"

"Really, what are you talking about half the time, Camie?" Izuku squinted an eyebrow and stared at her with a scowl of constant confusion.

Jirou's earphones twitched and she quickly turned off the phone screen she was scrolling through. 'I'm in so many shitpost groups... Oh God, I relate with the thot more than with Izuku!'

Camie laughed patting Izuku's shoulder. "I forgot the CQG (competitively quirk games) league is life for you. You don't know much about anything else do you?!"

"Of course I do! I'm good at school work and I always write down any interesting quirks. I-"

"And you know how to go on and on." She baited him, hook line and sinker.

"And he's smart, kinda dense but book smart." Jirou added scrolling through her phone. "Like this." She had a smug smirk and showed them both a photo.

It was a picture of a kid with an epiphany. He was holding out a taiyaki pastry with a cartoon light bulb over his head. "This is me!"

"Right! That is so like Izuku!"

Sunset laughter rolling down the train.

'Both, Camie and Jirou are sharing a laugh?' Maybe they can be friends. Izuku began to smile. 'At my expense...' It was a sheepless smile though.

* * *

"She actually had some good memes." It was a long day. Jirou clicked on her phone screen, accepting Camie's friend request. 'I can't believe I'm adding her before Izuku...' She sighed unplugging her ear from her phone forgetting about that. She glanced at the city skyline. "Where's that green comet?" It was already the middle of the night. She took a breath of the crisp air. "It'll show up." She smiled to herself, replugging to her phone.

And she waited under the constellations.


End file.
